


It's Christmas eve we set the house on fire

by albertismyskull



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, i am not the best at tagging, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albertismyskull/pseuds/albertismyskull
Summary: Theo visits his sisters grave and then stuff happens.





	It's Christmas eve we set the house on fire

**Author's Note:**

> So I went to the store and saw an old man going to the graveyard so this happened.   
> I am claiming ownership of all my mistakes.

If this story would be happening anywhere else it would have been snowing and freezing cold. It was cold but there was no sight of snow. It usually does not snow in California. The little stones covering the path creaked under his feet. His step might appear as determined and strong but really he was more and more scared with each step he took. 

He really should be used to it by now the constant feel of fright that never left him only grew stronger.

There were Christmas decorations everywhere thousands of lights flickering, little plastic snowmen ... all the houses were light up he could imagine what it looked like inside a happy family children waiting for their presents parents trying to calm them maybe there are grandparents looking at the children with pride and happiness in their eyes, some other extended family members simply enjoying the evening. People spending time whit those that they love the most it was Christmas eve after all and he was going to do the same only much more depressing because he was spending it on the graveyard. 

It was the place where his family was well only his sister but he had no clue where his parents were buried. He resented all those happy people but knew that it was his own fault that he was alone in that moment and for that he hated himself it was the strongest feeling he has ever felt.

He brought flowers real ones not plastic they were really hard to get. He felt like they were Christmas present for his sister. Sometimes he liked to pretend that she will forgive him but the harsh reality was that she was still waiting for him right past the point of his death. 

He sat there for hours in silence thinking about what could have been and praying that someday a day would come when he could be free of his past mistakes. And slowly he dosed off.

 

Scott was returning home from his daily run well he called it but really he was constantly checking for hunters you can never be too careful. He was passing the graveyard when he saw something weird. A human body half sitting half lying in front of one of the graves. It was too far to see and the wind was blowing in the wrong direction so he could not smell who it was. Without thinking he directed his steps towards the person maybe it was somebody grieving and they needed help.

As he came closer he saw it was Theo he hesitated for a moment this was the person that had killed his family, friends and even him, but he could not just leave him there looking like a little lost boy. He slowly came closer and put his hand on Theo’s shoulder, he did not move in the slightest so Scott gently shook him and called his name a few times. Theo finally awoke with a flinch and jumped away from Scott. He looked scared but also like he was not entirely there (mentally not physically).

“Theo” Scott called him gently.

“Theo, what are you doing here?”

“Spending Christmas with my family?” Theo answered with a question his eyes unfocused. 

Scott blinked a few times in confusion and he felt like his brain came to a stop but to be fair that was not exactly the answer he was expecting. Scott had no idea what to do it happened quite a lot actually but usually Stiles or someone else figured it out. So he made a decision in a next couple of seconds and it might just have been a stupid one, he will know for sure soon anyways. He was going to get Theo to his house and hope he will be ok. 

“Theo, how did you get here?” Scott asked.

“I drove” come a barely audible answer. 

That was good it meant all that Scott had to do is get Theo to the parking lot get him into his car find the keys and get him home sounds easy enough. Not really.

As he tried to get Theo on his feet he kept on falling back on the ground so in the end he just picked him up and carried him.

“Lets get you home alright?” Scott said.

To witch Theo replied something that sounded like can’t but Scott was too busy to actually listen. They finally reached the car the alpha tried the door and luckily they were not locked. He put half sleeping Theo on the front passenger seat ran around the car and sat on the driver seat. He started looking for the keys when he noticed the abnormal amount of everyday objects that you don’t usually just leave in the car like food, clothes, enormous amount of trash... And that was when it hit him Theo was living in his car.

Well his life just became a whole lot more complicated. He felt guilty for not noticing it before and yet again he had no idea what to do. But not really he knew exactly what he should do he was just scared how it would turn out.

He found the keys and started the engine. Whit Theo still asleep he started driving home trying not to think about what in heaven and hell his mother was going to do when he brings him to their house.

So here they are now in front the McCall house in a stinky car that was used as a home for a last few months thinking what to tell his mother. After a few more minutes of more or less pointless thinking he finally gets out of the car and starts dragging Theo out too. It is more than obvious that he has no wish of moving.

Finally he dragged him to the house and then in to the living room on the couch. Theo is still completely numb and it is a little worrying by this point. 

“Scott I’m home” his mother has returned.

“What in the holiness of hell?” follows it as she sees the scenery in her living room that being a teenage boy that killed her son sleeping on her couch and her son sitting on the floor next to it giving her puppy face.

“I found him at the graveyard and he looked not okay and I did not know what to do and apparently he lives in his car so ...” Scott starts blabbering. 

“Scott stop!” His mother interrupts him. 

“Lets get him in to the guest bedroom and then you can explain everything.”

So Scott yet again picks Theo up and drags him to the guest room. When the murdering chimera, who currently looks like a little sleeping child, is safely tucked in he returns to the living room. His mother is already waiting for him. They sit down and he tells her the whole story about how he found Theo and brought him home. His mother listens to him and by the time he finishes she has already decided that Theo is one hundred precent staying whit them whether he likes it or not.

There is a lot she does not know (including that Theo will wake up in the middle of the night confused and scared not knowing how he got there) but she knows for sure that everything will be alright and Theo will celebrate this Christmas with people that care for him and are not dead.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Have nice Holidays and if you don't celebrate just have an amazing awesome day.


End file.
